Naivety
by Cookys 'n' Creem
Summary: A very short SasuNaru oneshot. "Naruto, did you just say you sucked Neji's lollipop!"


_**Naivety**_

_**By: Cookys 'n' Creem**_

_**Disclaimer: **__You think I own Naruto?! ME?!?! …WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! …No. Are you crazy?!_

_**Summary: **__A very short SasuNaru OneShot. "Naruto, did you just say you sucked on Neji's lollipop?!"_

_(A/N: This is my first SasuNaru fic—in fact, my first yaoi fic altogether. Be nice, please:big puppy dog eyes:) _

**

* * *

**

Have you ever had a bad day? 

Mm-hmm. Thought so.

_Every _one has had at least one bad day in their life. You fell out of the bed waking up, you stubbed your toe on the door on the way out, you burnt your toast, you got fired… well, you get the point.

_Everyone_, and that means Sasuke Uchiha has had a bad day, too.

…Excluding the fact that his family was killed infront of his eyes.

Ahem. Yeah. Forgot about that.

But when his boyfriend (A/N: YAY! XD) Naruto came running up to the Uchiha prodigy while screaming "Hey, Sasuke-kun! I sucked Neji's lollipop!" the whole way, he just _knew _it was going to be a _really _shitty day.

EXTREMELY shitty.

Let's sit back and watch, shall we?

Now, if Sasuke was not part of the proud Uchiha family, he would have sat up from his position laying against a tree like he was electrocuted, start choking on his own air, then start yelling some obscenities at the poor blonde. But since he _is _the last Uchiha heir, (Itachi not included, because really — who would want a homicidal weirdo as the son that inherits everything, anyway?) Sasuke would NEVER overact.

Never. Nope.

…Ah, to hell with it. Don't ruin my fun.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NARUTO!"

Kukukuku.

Naruto blinked his big, blue eyes as Sasuke began storming around the training grounds, swearing and cursing Neji's name with some rather… colourful words. "…Eh, Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke scowled darkly at the blonde, sharingan activated through his rage. "Naruto, you had _better _be joking."

Naruto stared, unfazed. "……"

"Naruto!"

"What the hell's your problem, teme?! I just sucked Neji's lollipop; what's the big deal?!" Naruto retorted.

"_What's the big deal?!_" Sasuke screeched. (A/N: If you can imagine him screeching like a harpy, anyway…)

"Yes! What's the big deal?! Neji was holding his lollipop—"

Sasuke spluttered incoherently.

"—it was a really _big _lollipop, too; bigger than yours—"

Sasuke started choking and coughing.

"—and then he put the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking it—"

Sasuke had to pound his fist against his chest to re-start his (very) slowly thudding heart.

"—and it looked like fun, so I asked if I could have a go!"

Sasuke developed a hernia.

"Of course, Neji put up a fight, saying that Tenten had already sucked it just before, and he was sick of other random people trying to have a lick too—especially his creepy fangirls who just wanted to taste it—"

"…Tenten…?" Sasuke whispered weakly, still hyperventilating. "Who know Hyuuga (sp?) is such a man-whore?"

Naruto racked his brain for a short while, before beaming. "Oh, yeah. Then I had to _tackle_ him so he would let go. I don't know why he got so agro over it—he was really angry when I finally got a lick."

If Sasuke was drinking something, at this point it time he would have done a spit-take.

Naruto looked very proud of himself as he brought out a large, rainbow lollipop from behind his back. "And _that's _why I decided to steal it; so he wouldn't get angry when I wanted more! Pretty smart of me, eh?"

Sasuke stopped choking just long enough to catch the rest of that speech. He stares at the (evil, conniving, Satan-worshiping) lollipop clutched between Naruto's right hand. "…What the fuck." Were the only words to come out of his mouth.

Naruto grinned wolfishly. "Hehehe! He never knew what hit him! The look on his face was classic!" He licked the rainbow lollipop once, before pausing and holding it out to Sasuke. "Want some?"

"It was… an actual… lollipop?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Um... yes? What else would I be talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked plainly, confusion all over his boyish face.

Sasuke gaped openly at the Kyuubi-container, unbelieving. "…Your kidding, right?"

"What did you think I meant Sasuke? Neji bought this today and kept bragging about how tasty and big his lollipop was. Everyone wanted some, but he was guarding that thing like salvation was hidden in it. So Tenten grabbed it, licked it, and then gave it back. 'I've had bigger and better.' Tenten had said." Naruto shrugged. "She was right, I guess. Wasn't as good as I thought it would be."

Without saying a word, Sasuke walked up to the shorter male, embracing him silently.

Naruto stared up at him, concerned. "…Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank god you're pretty."

**

* * *

**

A/N: What did ya think? In my opinion, it could've been a bit longer (and better, and funnier, and--). But eh, I was bored, and this popped into my head while I was having a shower (creepy, yes?). So, being I have absolutely _no _social life at the moment, I decided to sit my ass down and write something. 

_Viola, _she was born.

Review, kay? It will make me feel good.

…And Sasuke and Naruto will magically pop into your bedroom through your window and have a wild threesome with you. Yeah. Not kidding.

(Hehehe… suckers.)


End file.
